A chiller generally is a machine to remove heat from a process fluid (e.g. water) via a refrigeration cycle (e.g. a vapor compression cycle). A chiller, for example, may be a part of a heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system for a building. The chiller can be configured to cool the process fluid to a specific temperature setpoint(s) based on, for example, a primary function of the process fluid. In some situations, for example, the process fluid may be used to provide sensible cooling to a building or an enclosed space, for which the temperature of the process fluid may be in a range of, for example, about or at 57° F. to about or at 60° F. In some situations, for example, a chiller may be configured to provide a relatively cold process fluid (e.g. in a range of about or at 40° F. to about or at 45° F.) to an air-handling unit for dehumidification. Some chiller plants may include at least two chillers, each of which may be configured to obtain a desired temperature(s) of a process fluid. In some situations, the temperatures of the process fluid provided by different chillers may be different in the chiller plant with at least two chillers.